


The Exile

by deadexjedi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, based on kotor 2, bounty hunter yuri plisetsky, ex assassin victor, ill tag when sex stuff comes up, jedi exile yuuri, smugger christophe, theyre all criminals, tons of flirting though, yuuri is one whos always nude this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadexjedi/pseuds/deadexjedi
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a former Jedi Knight, exiled from the order and his connection to the force ripped away for his rebellious, erratic behaviour and a bad decision in a blood-soaked battle . After years on the run, Yuuri is sedated by an assassin droid. And when he awakens, he's on a ship he doesn't recognise with a horrible sensation in his head. Not to mention he was nearly naked. While trying to escape, he meets Victor Nikiforov, who claims he was unjustly imprisioned, flirts with him non-stop. Yuuri senses that he's hiding something, and is suspicious at his eagerness to help, but he still agrees to work together to get off the ship and fly to somewhere safe.Together, they found themselves in more trouble than they had anticipated. Yuuri begins to rebuild Force connections from very odd places, becoming more powerful than he could handle and finding an odd dependency on the man he escaped with. While Victor wishes to retire and escape from this 'Jedi nonsense', he found himself unable to leave the attractive ex-Jedi. He was constantly worrying about him for some reason, and jumping in dangers that he'd normally run from.





	1. Prologue: 1

Waking up nearly nude in a bacta tank was not something that Yuuri expected, however he was grateful that his body wasn’t in a worse condition. His head, on the other hand, felt like it was crushed between a trash compactor, it was silent where he stood. Yet loud. He thinks he hears a voice- but it isn’t possible, since his connection with the force has long been severed since he was exiled by the Jedi Order. The decision had been unanimous, he remembers, the entire council has agreed to put him through the painful process.

 Since then, he’s been on his own. Without the protection of the Order, and amidst a dangerous war, Yuuri had found himself targeted by bounty hunters and Siths alike. The last thing he remembers was an assassin droid- he thought he had been killed, but it seems that he was sedated instead. And now, he was on an unknown ship, seemingly unoccupied and an unknown planet. He had no weapons or clothes, and the mysterious voice like sound pounding in his head.

 He was at a loss on what to do, but thankfully, there was a working computer- and not too difficult to hack, there were files, commands and a map. Yuuri begins to test someone for the commands, the doors opened when requested, and so did the tanks. At least he could leave this room if he wished.

The map showed a layout of the ship, which was called the Harbringer, and placed him on Peragus mining facility.

The files weren’t useful, just logs and product arrivals and departures. Yuuri did notice there were security droids on patrol at all time. A weapon was definitely needed, now that he no longer feels the Force.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri cringes, the voice pounded in his head even louder, “follow my voice”

 

A Jedi, Yuuri thought, a powerful one if they could contact Yuuri. The voice wasn’t malicious, however, he knew that he was no longer an ally to the Jedi, therefore listening to the command could be dangerous. But it might help, perhaps the Jedi was in same situation as him, and honestly he didn’t have too many options at this point. So he makes the decision to follow the voice, and hopes he doesn’t die.

 He takes a breath and closes his eyes, he might have lost his connection with the Force, but the training stuck with him, always, and perhaps he could track the voice if he focused.

A quick vision of a room appeared into his head, and the path that lead to it. It wasn’t clear, but it didn’t seem too far, so Yuuri was pretty sure he could find his way.

Carefully, he leaves the healing room, and quietly tiptoes down the halls. It seemed that there wasn’t any security, but the cameras were all on, and so was any electric devices. Being half nude and defenseless, stealth was the only thing Yuuri had.

He finds the room that the voice belongs to easily, and hacks the security terminal.

 And when the door opens, Yuuri gasps in shock.

 A room full of dead bodies.

 Shit. He must have been too late.

 At least he could search for weapons, he thought sadly, as he began looking through the bodies, it was kind of gross, but at least it wasn't bloody-

 

“Yuuri, you must listen to me!” the voice calls again, and he feels something in his arm,

 Suppressing an urge to scream, Yuuri jumps up, away from the bodies, only to see an old woman, dressed like a Jedi, barely breathing.

 “oh shit,” Yuuri breathes, immediately running back to the woman “l-let me get you to a tank,”

 “there is no time,” she croaks, “we are in danger, I may be severely injured, but I can sense a dark energy on this ship”

 “you’ll be able to sense more once you’re healed-“ Yuuri says, reaching out to the Jedi, “please, let me help”

 “there is no time,” she replies sadly, offering Yuuri a little smile, “take my weapon, Jedi Exile, and get out of here”

 

With that, the woman falls unconscious, Yuuri ignores her commands and picks her body up, she isn’t dead, Yuuri observed, but very close, he hurries to put her in the tank he came out of and activates it.

He isn’t sure if it’ll save her, but he hopes he won’t be the only living body on this ship. He does take her weapon, a blade laced with an electric shock. He also finds a couple of mines but there was no place to put them, so he hides them in a locker, hoping that they won’t be used against him later.

Suddenly, the pounding in his head comes back, there was no voice- but there was a feeling, it was very familiar, and not quite painful.

A metal part from the table falls to the ground, breaking Yuuri from his trance. He stares at the object, shocked. It couldn’t be- the Force was severed from him completely. Perhaps it was the injured Jedi, Yuuri thought. It could be a sign that she was coming back to life.

Ignoring what had just transpired, for his own sanity, Yuuri thought he needed a way to escape the large ship. And from the info it gathered, the ship was on some kind of lockdown. On top of all that, the old woman’s warning was still on the back of Yuuri’s mind.

He started looking through the rooms, which were mostly empty or held a couple of dead bodies. And the security drones weren’t really a challenge to fight, thankfully. Eventually, he found something useful. A map with a heat signature- it seems that his section of the ship wasn’t fully abandoned. There was a sign of life.

In Prison #11.

Great, Yuuri sighs, the only other person alive here was a criminal.

But if they was still stuck in the prisons, they probably won’t be a danger to Yuuri, plus, Yuuri was at a loss on what to do- most of the doors won’t obey the command computers for some reason, and the ship was simply too big to wander aimlessly on. He had no way to contact anyone at all, and even though the security droids don’t put up much of a fight- there were over hundreds of active ones, and he’ll probably die before he goes through them all.

...

 

The prison was harder to get to then the other rooms, and Yuuri’s hacking had turned to kicking the security terminal until it malfunctioned. He really should have paid more attention in the lessons.

When he finally got the hanger door open, he sighed in relief as he realise that no one had attacked him, his speculation was correct, whatever prisoner was here is still detained.

Yuuri hears a low wolf whistle, and freezes.

 “are you an angel?” an accented voice from the same direction purred,

 

Yuuri turns around to see a tall, silver haired man trapped behind a force field, looking way too happy for someone in his situation. He was definitely handsome- but leered a bit too much for Yuuri’s liking-

And oh, right, he was nearly nude,

 

“just kidding,” he chuckles, “that was the worst line I’ve ever used, not every day such a pretty thing comes to visit me wearing _that_ , did the miners change their uniform regulation?”

 “uh, who are you?” Yuuri blurted out, confused by whatever was happening. This really wasn’t a time for flirtatious banter- especially if you’re trapped on a damaged ship with so many dead bodies. This man might have gone insane, Yuuri decided, but still. He was annoyingly smooth, and Yuuri had to fight to keep a blush off his cheeks.

 “Victor Nikiforov,” the man winks, “pleased to meet you,”

 “I’m Yuuri, and, w-what is this place?” Yuuri asks, he knew the name of the rock he landed on- and the ship, but still unaware of his position in the galaxy,

 “you mean you’re not a miner?” Victor raises a curious brow, “interesting. Anyway, we are in the only mining facility in this corner of the galaxy. the fuels plays havoc with the engines, but still, it gets the job done, well, as long as you don’t mind the toxic by-products and trying to mine it without blowing yourself up”

 “wait, what?” Yuuri cut in, the colony could be set to blow? That’s new, and very bad.

 “yeah, the asteroid belt is a giant mine field,” Victor shrugs, not looking worried, “a torpedo, any stray blaster shot could set it off,”

 “great,” Yuuri mutters, “so, uh, why are you locked up? Pissed off some miners?”

 “I’m not a miner myself,” Victor scoffs at the accusation, “I took a shot with a blaster- and trust me, I don’t shoot without thinking, but security claimed I violated some stupid regulation, take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me, and feeding me at some point, assholes.”

 “ok, um, why is this ship deserted?” Yuuri questions, since Victor didn’t have an qualms on answering him,

 “it's a short story,” Victor says, rolling his eyes at the memory, “some Jedi boarded, and the Republic comes crawling up your ion engine, anyway, those idiot miners thought since the Jedi was unconscious, they could collect the bounty- anyway, the Exchange didn’t like that, so they started fighting for it. There was some explosion, and you showed up looking all pretty in your underwear”

 

Yuuri groans, remembering the fact that he was still naked.

 

“the Exchange?” he asks, he was missing a couple of years in main civilization,

 “some big crime outfit, operating out of Nar Shadda” Victor answers, “you know, weapons dealing, trafficking, slave trade, and now, I guess they’re collecting bounties on Jedi, I don’t really know why, maybe as a trophy since they’re all gone”

 “all… gone?” Yuuri stared at the nonchalant man infront of him,

 “yeah, after the Jedi civil war, most put down their sabers, word is, there isn’t even a council anymore”

 “a-a war? Between Jedi?” Yuuri gasped. He hasn’t heard of that yet,

 "heh, where have you been?” Victor snorted, “Yeah, Revan, Malek and that other Jedi from the Mandalorian wars, they turned against each other and had fight that levelled a galaxy,”

 “I’ve… been away,” Yuuri grimaced. It was an honest answer, at least.

 “like all Sith, they just turned against each other over a little power dangled infront of them, after turning against the Jedi, of course”

 “right,” Yuuri sighs, “so-“

 "look,” Victor cut in, a smirk appearing on his face, “not that your half naked interrogation isn’t a personal fantasy of mine-wait“

 

Suddenly his face pales, a look of realisation appearing on his face-

 

“Shit,” he cursed, “you’re that Jedi the miners where talking about- fuck, where is every body?”

 “dunno,” Yuuri shrugs, “the ship was abandoned when I woke up”

 “t-the miners can’t all be gone,” Victor looked shocked, “but, that doesn’t matter… Look, hey, get me out of here and I can help you, I’m good at getting out of trouble”

 “tell me your plan,” Yuuri was suddenly on his guard, “then we’ll see,”

 “playing hard to get? Gorgeous?,” Victor chuckles, “well, alright. We’re not in a military facility, so we still have a chance, you go and shut down the cell security field, I can reroute the emergency systems and get to the hangers, then we’ll grab a ship and fly to a planet and make love in a-”

 “alright!” Yuuri cries, stopping Victor from going any further, “I trust you, let’s go”

 “Great!” Victor exclaims as soon as the field shuts down, “let’s get to the command console!”

 “sure,” Yuuri replies, watching the eager man jog ahead of him.

 

...

 

“this part of the galaxy gets a lot of asteroid hails,” Victor explains, “there’s transmission that bounces around space to determine where the hails are coming from- and warns incoming ships as well as sending docking instructions, mostly freighters, the thing is, you can bounce that same transmission to comms here, and you suddenly get access to the communications inside!”

 “now I just need to re-activate the turbo boosts, cancel the emergency system and- hey!” Victor stops his rambling and looks up,

 “what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks cautiously,

 “the system is severed from the main hub,” Victor sounds pissed, “after it was locked down by remote, you can’t even reroute the system, it’s been cut clean.”

 “that can’t be standard procedure…” Yuuri bits his lip nervously,  “someone tried to lock us here… C-can we try to call for help?”

 “go ahead,” Victor slumps disappointingly into the seat in front of him, losing his previous excitement, “comm’s all yours”

 

Yuuri sends out a distress signal. No answers. He tries a couple more times, nothing.

 

“so, we’re gonna die down here, huh,” Victor spins the chair to look at Yuuri, “what do you say we make the most of it,”

 “I don’t think, ARRGGH!” a white, flashing pain appears in Yuuri’s head, a horribly painful sensation that brought him to his knees, it was almost blinding- he hasn't felt such a sensation since- since the day his connections to the Force was severed.

 

“idiot child!” the voice was screeching, he couldn’t see anything or hear anything beyond the voice for a couple of seconds. When it stops, Yuuri realised that he was on the floor, panting, with Victor looking over him in concern,

 

“what’s going on?” his voice was panicked, “are you alright, is- is this some Jedi thing, I don’t know-”

 “I’m fine,” Yuuri says through gritted teeth, and swats Victor’s hands from his body, “I-I don’t have any connections to the Force,”

 “sorry, couldn’t help it,” Victor grins as he takes his hands off Yuuri’s lower back, “what do you mean, you don’t have a connection with the force,”

 “I’m not a Jedi,” Yuuri admits, “n-not anymore, I was exiled by the order, and um, they cut off my connection”

 “shit,” Victor hissed, “t-that’s fucked up, how do they even do that?!”

 “I don’t remember,” Yuuri brings his knees to his chest, reeling from the pain still, “I haven’t felt anything since, but it doesn’t really matter, I haven’t really had the time to think about it”

 

It was a lie, Yuuri remembered every detail of that day- it had been horribly painful and left scars on his body and mind. It took months for him to be able to sleep without screaming every half hour, but he had taken his punishment with gritted teeth and determination. He wants to say there were no hard feelings, but he can’t think of the Jedi council without seething in anger or falling into a panic attack.

They ruined his life, branded him as a criminal, and ripped the force from him. Still, he doesn’t regret what he’s done. It might not have been the right or moral decision, but it was his decision, and he would not change it if he were to go back in time.

A series of beeps suddenly rang through the comms, cutting off the awful memory. A droid! Yuuri realised, and a friendly one, possibly a droid from the ship he was on before,

“I got something!” Yuuri announces, and immediately, Victor was by his side, “a droid is still out there, maybe it could help?”

 “a droid?” Victor snorted, “it’ll more likely run into a wall and shut itself down,”

 “not if I instruct it!” Yuuri chimed, grabbing a headset, “I’m going to the control room- with the thermal map, you stay here and fill me in on its progress”

 “can’t believe we’re letting a droid decide our fate- alright beautiful, let’s do this” Victor sighs, 

 

...

 

Ignoring the flirting, Yuuri grabs his blade and leaves the room, the map he had examined before was still in the back of his mind. So he decides to head to the med bay first, in case one of them gets hurt.

The room opened easily with Yuuri’s hacking, and the cabinets were almost fully stocked- and best of all, there was a light suit of armor, a bit bigger for Yuuri, but still comfortable and protective.

And it was much better than being naked,

Victor uses guns, Yuuri remembers, so he should keep an eye out for a blaster and –

“hey, any luck?” Victor’s voice cracked through the comms,

 “yeah, I finally found some clothes,” Yuuri replies, “med kits, and-”

 “aww, too bad,” he whines playfully, “I liked watching you move in those tiny-“

 “ok!” Yuuri cleared his throat, “t-that part is over, I will be fully clothed from now on, so please, let’s not talk about that ever again”

 “boring,” Victor sang, “hey, do you want to play a game?”

 “are you serious?” Yuuri groaned, this man just called him because he was bored! “No, I’m hanging up, bye.”

 “wait-!” Yuuri shuts off the connection before Victor could continue, and heads to the main controls room.


	2. Prologue: 2

_“Mari, do you really like him that much?” Yuuri asks his older sister with a scoff, “it’s just a droid, and not even one of the newer ones,”_

_“shut up,” Mari smacks the back of his head affectionately, “what about you and that lightsaber, you even named it!”_

_“hey, BluRay is beautiful,” Yuuri protested, “we’ve been through a lot, you don’t even bring the bot anywhere, he just- deactivates when you do,”_

_“yeah, but he’s cute!” Mari bends down and coos at the bot, beeping happily at the attention, “I think bots can be pretty good friends, loyal if you let it be,”_

_“I guess,” Yuuri shrugs, “they’re pretty replaceable, though, we get like, tons coming through everyday,”_

_“maybe,” Mari pats the bot on its head, “but they all got a lot memory stored in there, and that makes them all different, I think. Sometimes I wonder if I could just- listen to their story- how they were made, where they’ve been and the people they’ve met”_

_Yuuri stares at the bot suspiciously, pondering Mari’s words. Her sister made some pretty good points, she was always thoughtful. Maybe he should have a droid friend of his own- instead of tossing out old models every other month._

 

 

Droids are stupid.

Yuuri slammed his head on the computer desk as the HK-47 ran head first into another hanger door, beeping out a loud curse.

“no, you need to hack the terminal first,” Yuuri sighs, “then go through,”

“bleep beep boop beeeeeeep!” was the response,

“don’t get cute,” Yuuri scowled, “just- open that door!”

Finally, the droid gets through, and electrocutes the security bots ahead. From the video feed, there didn’t seem to be much resistance ahead, so he lets the HK unit roam freely,

“head to that computer!” Yuuri commands, “And connect it back to me,”

It seemed to be the right room- there were controls to other levels and to the outside, none of them were responsive. It’s outside his skill level to override the security protocols from here- he doubts Victor would do any better.

It’s a dead end, if only Yuuri had a spike, or the Force, he could perhaps pry open a door and restart the system.

“beep?” the droid sounded confused by the sudden silence,

“good job, HK” Yuuri said through the comms, “but, uh I don’t think I can do anymore…”

“boop… bo- BEEP!” it exclaims excitedly, and spins

It’s right, Yuuri lifts his head, he might not be able to do anything- but the bot could do enough damage to force a shut down.

“do it!” Yuuri says immediately, and clutches to the computer chair, watching intensely.

The bot sends out a couple of electric shocks.

Nothing

Then rams into the window, hard. It didn’t do anything, not even a crack appeared after.

“HK,” Yuuri says thoughtfully, “you got any explosives on you?”

With a happy beep, the unit sets down a mine, and after a loud explosion- his computer screen turns black.

Wasting no time, Yuuri restarts the computer- cutting off the lockdown command, then clicks to open the hanger door to the dormatories.

It worked. Yuuri sighs happily in relief, and calls Victor,

“why did you hang up on me?!” was the first thing Yuuri heard, “I’m not sure I even want to talk to you any-”

“I got us access to another floor!” Yuuri says, ignoring the teasing, “the droid did it!”

“wait- seriously?!” Victor sounded surprised, “that piece of trash?!”

“yeah!” Yuuri lets out a happy laugh, “we did it!”

“alright, get back here and we’ll head up- see if we can call for a freighter on a different level”

Yuuri felt a thousand pounds lighter- this was the only thing that went right since he woke up. And Victor sounded equally happy, so this was real. They have a chance of escaping-

 

_“be careful with that man, he’s dangerous”_

The voice was back- but instead of the blinding pain, it’s only a tiny ache,

 

_“… looks like you’re getting stronger, Jedi”_

Yuuri freezes.

What? Was that on his end too? Receiving the message much more clearly this time- it was because of his own powers?

“Hey!” Victor shouted- bring Yuuri back from the hazy line of thought, “you, uh, zoned out, and your eyes rolled back- you ok?”

“f-fine,” Yuuri fakes a smile, Victor didn’t look convinced, “I won’t hinder us,”

“if you say so,” Victor shrugs, “so I guess we’re going to the docking area- after we call for a freighter, I already saw one that was supposed to come in around this time- a shipment, I think? They might not have known what happened here,”

“yeah, that’s fine,” Yuuri pauses, “do you mind if we head to the dormitories first?”

“why? Do you want me to ravage you on the-” Victor smirks, Yuuri’s squeak cuts him off immediately

“no! I just saw a bag that looked like mine- or maybe we should go to the med bay first…” he gives Victor a quick once-over

“Why?”

“I feel like you might have brain damage.” Yuuri deadpanned

Victor made a dramatic, indignant noise, and whined,

“such a heartbreaker,” he says, fake hurt in his voice, “and here I thought I was getting somewhere,”

“we are,” Yuuri says cheerfully, walking ahead, “we’re getting off this ship!”

 

….

 

Just as Yuuri suspected, the bag belonged to him. However, it was more useless than he thought. Everything was either stolen, or broken. Even the armor he brought was now torn to pieces, and his lightsabre was long gone.

“here,” Yuuri picks up a laser gun from his more well-hidden compartments, and hands it to Victor, “we got a lot more trouble on the lower levels- I think they’ve got more assassin droids, and life signatures that I can’t pinpoint.”

“life signatures?” Victor questions, accepting the blaster,

“yeah- the thermal imaging shows signs of life, but it wasn’t like how I found you.” Yuuri tries to explain, “they kind of move around too much to be seen on cameras, but still, the map says they’re there- it might be some kind of error though, but I wouldn’t let my guard down”

“do you think whoever locked us here is down there?” Victor suggests,

“… could be,” Yuuri cocks his head to the side, “we should probably hurry, though, I rather do this without alerting anyone, as you said, I apparently have a live bounty on my head”

“I agree,” Victor nods, testing out the handle on Yuuri’s gun, “no point getting into too many fights, you ready?”

“yeah,” Yuuri takes a breath, and steadies his blade, testing it with a spin, “lets go.”

They share a look, one in confidence and determination. Victor lets Yuuri lead, and guards his back carefully. It wasn’t the ideal formation, but both of them were skilled enough to make it work.

 

…

 

A fast moving laser went for Yuuri’s face as soon as the door to the lower levels opened, without wasting time, he pushes Victor aside with one arm and blocks the bullet with his own weapon. Victor quickly regroups and shoots at the fighter bots ahead, covering Yuuri as he kicks at the bot’s legs, knocking it over in one swift move before jamming his electric powered blade in the next bot’s head.

In no time, they clear the room, leaving themselves breathless and panting,

“that was great!” Victor actually sounded impressed, “you really were a Jedi- shit, no, that was better fighting than any Jedi I’ve seen, and you did it with none of the dramatic flips”

“thanks,” Yuuri smiles at the compliment, “you’re a great shooter, considering you just got that gun, I’d love to see you at your best,”

“hah, maybe someday,” Victor grins, “let’s more forward, yeah?”

 

…

 

_Level 10: start._

_Yuuri took a breath, he hated fighting, hated this training simulation. It was evil. A loud, ugly robot would come out of nowhere and attack Yuuri until it shuts down, and Yuuri can’t help but run in the other direction._

_Then everyone laughs at him and he has to do it all over again._

_Yuuri wasn’t a bad fighter, honestly, he did extremely well in all his classes. Sadly, that didn’t translate into real life, everytime he went in one of those training rooms, he panics and forgets everything he’s learned._

_It’s a natural instinct, when your life is threatened. To either fight, or flight. Minako would often explain, and she’d say,_

_“instead of running, stay still for 3 heartbeats. You won’t be hurt, and you won’t want to run. Because you’ve forced your body into fight mode instead.”_

_Yuuri plants his feet firmly to the ground, and counts to 3_

_The bot charges at him with lasers and its sword arm, and without thinking, Yuuri shoves the bot backwards, places a kick on its sides, when it stumbles, Yuuri snatches the gun and shoots the bot right in the eye._

_Level 10: complete._

_New Record: set, best time is now, 15 seconds. Previous best time, 3 minutes and 45 seconds._

_“Yuuri!” Minako sprints in the simulation room and tackles her student with a happy hug,_

_“what the hell was that, brat” she ruffles his hair affectionately, despite Yuuri’s protests, “I didn’t teach you that!”_

_“I-I panicked!” Yuuri explains, “but I did what you said, the 3 seconds thing- and I guess, my body just took over”_

_“that- and with your flexibility,” Minako looks lost in thought, “you’d make an excellent fighter!”_

_“I-I don’t think so!” Yuuri protests, “I don’t want to go out into the battles, I don’t think I’m suited for that!”_

_“maybe,” Minako gives Yuuri a soft smile, “don’t worry, no one will force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, now, on to level 11!”_

_…_

“shit, you’re fast!” Victor comments as they fight off another wave of security bots,

“just nervous,” Yuuri shouts back, pulling back his blade from some bot’s face, finishing off the last of the security.

 

Before they could celebrate their win, the ground beneath them shook, knocking Yuuri righting into Victor, and both of them to the ground,

“what was that?!” Yuuri sits up immediately,

“no idea” Victor holds out his blaster, looking around carefully, “wait- oh shit!”

Yuuri looks into the direction Victor pointed to- a giant black ship moved closer and closer to the window. And with a hiss, it stopped.

“t-that’s a Republic ship…” Yuuri says, “what are they- oh, fuck, they’re looking for me”

Victor doesn’t say anything, he gets up with the blaster in his hand-

“are you gonna point that at me?” Yuuri’s voice had a dangerous edge to it- the one he practiced.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Victor holds out a hand instead, helping Yuuri up, “I doubt the Sith cares if I’m the one that brought you to them, besides, you let me out of that cell, I own you one”

“thanks,” Yuuri accepts the hand, and lets himself be pulled up in one swift motion,

“so, what’s next,” Victor asks, “the plan is still to get off the planet, I assume,”

“we can steal a Republic freighter,” Yuuri suggests, “and uh, find a neutral planet to regroup”

“yes, and try our best not to die!” Victor quipped cheerfully, “and uh, is there _anything_ you want to do before we embark on our dangerous journey ahead?”

Yuuri gives Victor a tired look, but it didn’t seem to faze him at all.

 

“Yuuri” the voice was now distinctly a woman’s- and one that Yuuri remembers, “use the force”

 

It was the woman- the one that he brought to the bacta tank,

 

 _Are you alright?! Do you need help?_ Yuuri tries to ask- using the same link the woman used on Yuuri.

 

 _“I am fine, child,”_ the voice was cold, and dripping with annoyance, _“do not waste your time worrying about me. I’ll meet you on the freighter”_

 

Wait. What? How did she even know about that? She must have been a very powerful Jedi, Yuuri thought, if they could communicate like that with his own connection severed.

And if she knew what had happened to him, then how could he use the force? Did they bond in some way? Was Yuuri somehow connected again? He didn’t feel any different.

But he supposed there was no harm in testing it out.

“Wait.” Yuuri hisses as Victor pointed his blaster at a lone bot, “let me try-”

He closes his eyes, and lets a wave of energy go through him, then forward. Into the security droid.

“what was that?!” Victor says as the bot shuts down, “was that the-”

“I-I think so?” Yuuri was equally surprised,

“I thought your connection was gone?”

“as did I”

“what happened then?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, time to come clean.

“there’s another Jedi on the ship,” he confesses,

“what?” Victor’s calm gaze turns to steel.

“w-were not together or anything!” Yuuri explains quickly, “when I woke up, I found her half dead in a room next to me, and I put her in the bacta tank- she gave me this weapon and told me to leave her, I swear, she’s not dangerous”

“for your sake, that better be true.” Yuuri cringed, he’s hasn’t seen Victor unhappy with him yet. And it reminded him of the woman’s words, that Victor was dangerous.

The fighting was easier now that Yuuri could somewhat use the force, but the energy was depleted very easily so he focused on his melee.

There were a few Sith in the hallways, they were significantly harder to fight, but it didn’t seem like they were fully… there.

 Like most Sith soldiers, they have very little free will- they will follow their masters orders strictly, and that gives them an advantage.

More soldiers came after them as they navigated closer to the docks, and Yuuri realised that their presence were known. Although they made sure none would go back and report.

“almost there,” Victor mutters tiredly, “shit, I’m-”

The lights flicker, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Victor and Yuuri returns to their back to back formation

A figure suddenly appears infront of them. It was a Sith, and a powerful one at that. Yuuri could feel it- he was much strong than the either of them,

 

_“this is my fight, run, child.”_

With that command, Yuuri pulls Victor out of the way, and the woman, still looking fragile, replaced them in their spot.

“the fuck-” Victor hissed in surprise, and Yuuri shushed him.

“run” he whispers, and Victor chased after him immediately.

Yuuri wasn’t sure where to go exactly, but the woman noticed, and sent him a rough map of the floor. He had no choice but to follow.

Knocking over droids and Sith alike, the two tried to be as stealthy as possible- going through the engine room to get to the docks without too much detection- but it was very dangerous, someone had reactivated the lockdown, whatever door they went in, they could not come back out.

 

…

 

“FUCK!” Yuuri shouted- falling to his knees. A sudden pain came in like a bullet, his right arm _burned._ It was such a powerful sensation that rendered Yuuri incoherent for a single second.

Victor was immediately by his side, kneeling over to check on his fallen ally

“I’m ok,” Yuuri said through his own heavy breathing- the pain died down just as fast. Nothing lingering, “it- it was the woman- I think she lost her arm”

“shit, and you felt it?” Victor sounded worried, gently helping Yuuri to his feet, “are you alright?”

“I’m not the one who lost an arm, it just felt like it-” Yuuri replies, “guess I am bonded to her,”

“still, it must hurt,” Victor insisted

“I-I’m fine,” Yuuri musters a confident smile, “I won’t hold you back- this stuff used to happen to me a lot”

“alright,” Victor didn’t sound convinced, but he let it go for the moment.

The docking area was loaded with Sith and fighters alike, all equipped with lasers or blades. Victor and Yuuri could barely dodge the attacks- they weren’t going to survive this.

“Victor!” Yuuri shouts amidst the bullets, and idea popping in his head, “get on a freighter, I’ll cover you! Shoot from inside- and I’ll join you once we’re clear”

“no way!” he protested, “I-I’m not leaving you alone out here-”

“he’s not alone.” The voice of the woman suddenly appears, and she takes down five hostiles with a wave of her hand, “listen to the Exile- his plan is a solid one”

“I felt what happened,” Yuuri turns to her, “are you sure you can still fight?”

“of course, I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

Yuuri almost forgot that the older Jedi were on an entire different level, a severed limb or two barely hindered them.

With her help, they ended up clearing a quarter of the room- but still, it was a bit much. It was probably for the best for Victor to leave, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he stops shooting, and runs over the enemies ahead-

“get it” he shouts into the comms, and Yuuri obeys. Both him and the Jedi woman runs through the bullet fire and on to the ship.

Yuuri takes a seat as Victor’s co-pilot immediately, and helps him start the engine,

“let’s blow this planet,” Victor says, “I’ll turn on the hyperdrive- the minefield will destroy everything.”

“then we kill everyone,” Yuuri looks back at Victor, “t-there could still be miners on the ship, are you sure about this?”

“it’s worth it, if we destroy that entire republic fleet- then you’ll have no witnesses,” Victor replies,

“up to you,” Yuuri looks down- he needed to get out, and was that worth killing the entire colony? It might not have any survivors, Yuuri reasoned with himself.

“let’s do this,”

 with a deep breath, Victor launched the ship into hyper space.

Neither of them looks back.  


	3. HOW TO STAR WAR??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> current timeline and explanation of the Star Wars universe for non Star Wars fans and people who didn't really read into the lore. Also, an explaination of my own alterations to the timeline. Kind of skippable if you know a bit about SW universe- most of the timeline will be included in the story.

Yuuri is a disgraced veteran of the Mandalorian Wars who was the last known Jedi in the galaxy and the target of dark side assassins who were determined to eradicate all Jedi. (sorry, pal)

the Sith having almost completely destroyed the Jedi Order, they believe Yuuri to be the last remaining Jedi, though

A **Jedi** was a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the **Jedi Order** , who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force

The **Jedi Order** is an ancient, monastic peacekeeping organization of Force users, unified by its belief in and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. Before the rise of the Empire, the Jedi served the Galactic Republic as guardians of peace and justice for more than a thousand years. While well known as diplomats, the Jedi carried lightsabers, the symbol and weapon of choice of the Order. Led by the Jedi High Council, Jedi Masters would instruct young Padawans in the ways of the Force and the Jedi Code, training them until they had achieved full status as Jedi Knights.

The **light side of the Force** , also known as the Ashla, is an aspect of the Force.The Light Side of the Force was aligned with calmness and was used for knowledge and defense. The Jedi were a major practitioner of the light side, and were the mortal enemies of the Sith, which followed the dark side of the Force.

 **The weapon of a Jedi** was the **lightsaber** , a blade made of pure energy which have different colours. Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemy: the Sith, who studied the dark side of the Force

 **The dark side** of the Force, also known as the Bogan, was an aspect of the Force. Individuals who used the dark side drew their power from darker emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, and aggression. The Sith were major practitioners of the dark side, and were the mortal enemies of the Jedi Order,

 **The Sith** , collectively known as the **Sith Order** , was an ancient, monastic warmongering organization of Force users, utilized by its belief and observance of the dark side of the Force in an effort to gain power over the galaxy. The Sith were the ancient enemies of the Jedi Order and fought numerous wars with them for thousands of years (did I say the were ENeMies? Lol)

 **The Galactic Republic** , commonly referred to as the **Republic** was the democratic union that governed the galaxy

Centered on the Core World of Coruscant, the Galactic Senate—a body of legislators who represented the numerous planets throughout the galaxy—governed the Republic under the leadership of the democratically elected Supreme Chancellor. Throughout its history, the Republic was protected by the Jedi Order.

In the current timeline, with the fall of the Jedi and the restoration of Sith dominance, the Republic is now governed by Sith Lords. Beginning the formation of the **First Galactic Empire** , the Republic is trying to expand its rule throughout the universe, mostly by force and power.

 

 

 **The Mandalorian Wars** was the term given to the sixteen years of conflict between the Mandalorian warrior culture and the Galactic Republic that began with the Battle of Althir.

The Mandalorian Wars spanned almost two decades

the Mandalorians raided star systems in the Outer Rim Territories for over a decade before they actually came into conflict with the Republic Military (pre-Sith alliance). Led by Mandalore the Ultimate, who pioneered the Neo-Crusader movement with the help of his lieutenant, Cassus Fett, the Mandalorians conquered systems along the eastern edge of the galaxy.

Though their conquests included the near-extinction of the Cathar species, it was not until their assaults on worlds near the planet Taris that they drew the Republic's attention. After a year of small conflicts known as the False War, the Mandalorians broke through the Republic's lines and besieged Taris and then invaded the Republic through three separate corridors in what became known as the Onslaught.

The tide ultimately turned when a group of interventionist Jedi known as the Revanchists, led by the charismatic Revan and his friend Malak, joined the Republic Military in combating the Mandalorians. A tactical genius, Revan won several victories against the Mandalorians and began to reclaim lost territory, prompting Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa to appoint him Supreme Commander

Driving back the Mandalorians, Revan forced a final showdown with Mandalore the Ultimate at the Battle of Malachor V in 3960 BBY. Revan personally defeated Mandalore in single combat as the Republic and Mandalorian fleets battled above Malachor V, and the activation of the superweapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator devastated both the planet and the participating fleets.

The Mandalorian Wars had long-reaching consequences: Revan forced the defeated Mandalorians to disarm and hid Mandalore's Mask, the symbol of their leadership, and both he and Malak were turned to the dark side of the Force while investigating the Sith influence that had caused Mandalore to go to war. Many of the soldiers and Jedi who followed Revan in the Mandalorian Wars joined the two new Dark Lords of the Sith as they formed their own Sith Empire and invaded the Republic in a subsequent conflict known as the Jedi Civil War.

 **The Jedi Civil War** was a devastating conflict that began when the Jedi Knight Revan, who had led the forces of the Galactic Republic to victory in the Mandalorian Wars, founded his own Sith Empire and declared himself the Dark Lord of the Sith.

 The war began when he, along with his friend and apprentice Darth Malak, led an invasion of the Galactic Republic . With the aid of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars and a host of Dark Jedi converts that had served with them, the former Jedi hoped to take over the Republic in anticipation of a greater threat posed by a Sith Empire that lurked within the Unknown Regions of the galaxy.

During the war, Darth Revan brought the Republic to its knees succeeded in conquering it, however, a trap set by the Jedi and unwittingly abetted by Malak left him comatose, with his mind nearly destroyed. Barely alive, he was taken from the wreckage by the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, whose skills in battle meditation and the Force had allowed the mission to happen. Taken to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Revan was healed by the Jedi Council and reprogrammed to believe that he was an agent loyal to the Republic.

Malak led an attack against the Enclave, devastating it and further crippling the Jedi Order. After finding the last Star Map and, from it, deducing the location of the Rakatan homeworld, Revan, the Jedi, and the Republic launched the war's final battle. Revan vanquished Malak aboard the Star Forge, and the Republic along with the Sith forces. With Malak dead, the Star Forge destroyed, and the Sith fleet scattered and defeated, the long and costly war came to an end.

 

FUN FACTS!!!!

1\. no katsudon in space. 

2\. due to the force bond, Yuuri is able to feel and experience sensations such as pain and any emotion felt by other Jedis who he feels a bond with, i.e if another Jedi lost their arm, Yuuri would feel the same pain. 

3\. Since Yuuri was in the war where his fellow Jedi Knights fell, he could feel and experience their fear and pain just as strongly, bringing about horrible, vivid nightmares and panic attacks. 

4\. Almost everyone Yuuri knew was dead

" _And now you run in search of the Jedi. They are all dead, save one. And one broken Jedi cannot stop the darkness that is to come._ "

 


	4. Loose Ends

The ship was in hyperspace so fast that Yuuri had no chance to see the carnage they’ve brought upon the mining colony.

Another sacrifice, he sighs bitterly, tossing his head back in the co-pilot seat. It seems that wherever he went, death and destruction followed. For a second, he wished that idiot assassin droid had killed him- instead of sending him to suffer a new kind of chaos with the same terrible ending. And now, he had no money, no weapons and an annoying painful sensation growing in the back of his mind called the Force. It wasn’t fair, he went through all the damn training to control it, and now he had start all over again.

“hey, don’t zone out,” Victor’s voice pierced through his thoughts, “I don’t want to be left alone with that creepy lady in the back of the ship”

“right,” Yuuri muttered, “I should probably go check on her, with the arm thing and all”

“that’s a good idea,” Victor replies, “and uh- come back when you’re done, I think we need to talk”

Yuuri cringed.

‘we need to talk’ is a horrible sentence that has never once ended well for him- but still, being forced to ally with someone out of survival isn’t a situation to take lightly, and he supposed they should talk about their next steps.

...

 

“uh, hi” Yuuri greets the Jedi woman, once sitting quietly, then looked up at the intruder with a scowl

“what is it?” she answered coldly,

“I just wanted to know if you were alright- you must be in pain,” Yuuri tries,

“I am fine.” She answers, then sighs, “I should thank you for your needless worrying, I suppose you only mean well,”

“you’re welcome? Um,” Yuuri says,

“my name is Lillia Baranovskaya ”

 “ok, Ms. Baranovskaya,”

“Lillia is fine,”

“ok, thank you, Lillia, I guess I’ll be headed-”

“wait.” She commands, “we should talk. I know you have questions.”

“I-I don’t want to bother you-” Yuuri replies, already retreating-

“it is no bother,” she shrugged, “I am willing to discuss what is important.”

 Yuuri sat down across from the woman, his heart pounding fast. He’s not so sure he’ll like the answer he gets, “when I heard your thoughts- and your hand.

“it seems that we have created a bond” she answers plainly, “it doesn’t not surprise me that you’ve heard my thoughts, however, the pain was unexpected. If I had known, I would have shielded you from it”

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have ran, I should have tried to save you,” Yuuri apologies, feeling guilty that he left her alone, it was weak.

“save your pity,” she scoffed, “I’m here to save you, not the other way around”

“um, o-ok,” he stuttered, “the pain I felt when you lost your hand- what if it had been more intense?”

“I do not know,” she answered grimly, “I fear the consequences would be more… extreme”

“could I … die from it?”

“possibly, yes. I fear it works both ways, I am not eager to test it. Neither should you be”

“I don’t want my actions to put you at risk,” Yuuri admitted, “what can we do?”

“next time we fight, I believe our minds will be prepared enough to shield one another from the pain. I do not wish to have a repeat on what happen in Peragus” she answers,

“how did this bond even happen?” Yuuri questioned, he has never quiet felt anything like this before,

“I confess its nature eludes me as well, but the bond is strong, and the roots run deep, it seems the Force flows easily between us, when one of us manipulate the Force to heal or strengthen ourselves, the other is aided as well”

“understood,” Yuuri says, “and uh, what do you know about these Siths hunting us?”

“they seek the death of all Jedi,” Lillia answers simply, “as they have since the Jedi Order was first split, we must not be idle, more will come for us.”

“h-how do you think my force returned?” Yuuri asks suddenly,

“is it the same as before?” she raises a brow,

“no, it’s… faint,” Yuuri answers honestly, “like a whisper,”

“If my suspicions are correct, then the damage the Jedi Council did was not as permanent as they thought. It is not an easy thing, to cut someone off from the Force”

“…it felt like I lost all my senses at once,” he confessed,

“indeed, it is like losing your ability to listen, or see, unable to awaken the galaxy around you,” she nodded in agreement, “a cruel punishment that the Jedi has carried out, long before you”

“oh,” Yuuri blinks, and feels tired of a sudden, he wasn't aware that others have been punished this way. He felt very bad for whoever else that has experienced this

“war leaves many scars, but challenges makes the connection to the Force stronger,” she says, “you should not have lost the connection- unless another factor was involved”

“can I get it back?” Yuuri asks hopefully,

“perhaps,” she sighs, “if the Jedi that did this to you still live, and if they would consider healing you after they exiled you in the first place, but for now, I suppose you feel the Force through your connection with me, I could teach you, train you to feel the Force again”

“I would be honored to learn anything from you,” Yuuri looks at her gratefully, 

“do not honor me, fallen Jedi, honor it by learning and listening,” she says, her tone softer than ever before, “then perhaps you and I shall survive this”

…

 

“you look drained,” Victor comments once Yuuri returns, “conversation that bad?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, he doesn’t really know what to say,

“before I make any assumptions,” Victor sighs, “I want to know what your plans are after this- you don’t have to tell me everything, just parts that might involve me”

“sure,” Yuuri replies, “we’re headed to Telos, right? I’ll probably stay for awhile, earn some money doing odd jobs, then run once the Republic is after me. With Lillia- the Jedi woman, I want to try to re-connect to the Force, and perhaps try to take the fight to the Sith”

“big plans,” Victor whistles, “I think I’ll stick with you, for the odd jobs part, and uh, I don’t think I’m up for taking on the Republic”

“go ahead,” Yuuri shrugs, “I’m not really expecting you to stay with me,”

“what’s that suppose to mean?!” He gives Yuuri an offended look, “do you think I’m a flakey coward or something?!”

“you’re the one telling me that you want to leave!” Yuuri protested. Honestly, this man is ridiculous, “and I’m not expecting anyone to volunteer to take on the Sith Order!”

“still,” Victor is pouting, “I’m hurt by your lack of faith, don’t I look like a handsome and honourable man?”

“… I found you in a cell, for violating the law,” Yuuri says slowly, rubbing at his temple,

“fine,” Victor replies, “then a handsome, brave rebel outlaw who devotes his heart to the beautiful Jedi-”

“you said we needed to talk,” Yuuri cuts him off, “what about?”

“ah, yes,” Victor’s expression turns serious, “it’s about… Lillia, I am not comfortable around her,”

Before Yuuri could protest, Victor continues quickly,

“I’m not afraid of her being around or anything, I just think that … you should take precautions, don’t trust her.”

“she said the same about you,” Yuuri crossed his arms, unfazed, “she said you were dangerous,”

“and how would she know that?!” Victor snaps, and upon seeing Yuuri’s light flinch, his voice softens “sorry… I’m not angry at you, I felt her… going through my mind at some point. I-I tried to shield my thoughts, but I-I don’t know.” He shudders,

“…I won’t take your advice lightly,” Yuuri promised, “I don’t absolutely trust her either- but we do have an agreement between us, thanks for watching out for me, though”

“sure,” Victor smiles slightly, then immediately turns back to the control board, “look! We’re almost there! Are you excited?!”

“god, yes,” Yuuri chuckles, “once we land, I’m gonna sleep for 20 hours!”

“am I welcome to sleep beside you? I don’t think we have enough money for separate rooms,” Victor teased,

“you can sleep on the ground,” Yuuri rolls his eyes,

“so cruel!” Victor moaned, and throws his head back

“… please be quiet, and focus on flying?”

“you should not be so rude to your elders, you know,” he lectured, “or I’ll have to punish you”

“… I think I’ve been punished enough for 2 lifetimes,” Yuuri groans, “and how do you know if you’re older than me?!”

“I dunno,” Victor shrugged, “you just look young, I’m 27, by the way”

“oh, I guess that’s right, I’m 23” Yuuri says,

“that _is_ pretty young,” Victor comments, “… how long have you been fighting the Mandalorian wars”

“since I was 15,” he answers, “I fought under Revan until, uh, I was exiled”

“shit, that’s fucked up” he gives Yuuri a sympathetic look, “I suppose I’ve been fighting for a long time too- I was, uh, working since I was twenty, and training before that”

“yeah?” Yuuri replies, “that sucks, unless you like that stuff, I hated fighting”

“you’re good though,” Victor says thoughtfully, “but I suppose the Jedi don’t really care what you like or dislike”

“true,” Yuuri sighs, then smiles bitterly, “you know, I used to be so anxious whenever I fought, it was the council’s idea to send me out so early to ‘combat my fear’- because Jedi aren’t suppose to be afraid”

“that’s a shitty idea,” Victor sounds vaguely pissed on Yuuri’s behalf, “Jedi, Sith, honestly- they’re all out of line”

“ah- um, I guess they’re way too intense,” Yuuri felt a hint of sadness, most of his better memories were with the Jedi- “but now, the Jedi are gone- and, I suppose it’s inevitable, with all the weaponizing and asserting themselves into unwanted places- they’re pretty much asking for war”

“sorry, I shouldn’t have been so crass,” Victor says softly, noticing Yuuri’s discomfort, "you must miss your friends"

“no, it’s alright,” he replies with a small smile, “I appreciate honesty”

“right.” Victor looks away for a second- and Yuuri doesn’t miss how… distant he sounded. Like he was hiding something important. Yuuri never expected Victor to be safe anyway- and it wasn’t like they had to be together for long, like Victor said, they would be parting as soon as the Sith caught on to Yuuri.

…

_Yuuri’s breathing was heavy- he had already fought hordes of Mandalorians, and while he was complimented for his stamina often, he wasn’t invincible. Plus, he was one of the youngest Jedi there, and he had no worldly experience. He suspected that his life would end soon, and badly._

_He felt like crying, or crashing to the ground- but before he could do anything like that, another wave of enemies approached, and with shaky, tired arms, he held out his light sabre._

_A second away from being brutally murdered, a woman appears out of nowhere with a laser blaster, and shoots madly at the Mandalorians infront of them. Yuuri takes the chance he’s given and fights, using the last bit of energy he has, before letting the woman pull him away into the shadows._

_“that was some good fighting, Jedi” she sounded impressed, “didn’t look very… Jedi-y,”_

_“oh, um thanks” Yuuri blushed at the odd compliment,_

_“you fight like me,” she comments, “I’m Yuuko, by the way, I’m part of a small rebel group that’s sick of the Mandalorians stomping around like they own the place,”_

_“I’m Yuuri,” he introduced himself, “I, um, you shoot really well! And it’s amazing how you stayed… so undetected”_

_“ha, well, when you’re like me, you gotta move in the shadows,” she explained, “fight dirty, can’t waste all your energy with honour and crap”_

_“I wish I could fight like that,” Yuuri says wistfully, “but I doubt anyone in the Jedi Order knows how to teach it to me,”_

_“of course not,” she scoffed, “you have to learn this by fighting in the streets- you know what? I can teach you, kid!”_

_“w-wait, really?!” his eyes lit up, “you’d do that?”_

_“I hate to see another kid die from all this… war stuff,” she says softly, “and maybe we could be friends? And look out for each other?”_

_“that sounds great,” Yuuri smiled, and she gives him a shy grin in return,_

_“well then, let’s get some drinks and start tomorrow!” she exclaimed, clutching on his arm and leading him out of the shadows._

…

Yuuri had gone to the back, giving the ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ , a routine check, leaving Victor alone for awhile.

Yuuri was fun to tease and be around in general, Victor thought, despite being a Jedi- the very people he had unpleasant memories of. And he was very attractive, he’d say beautiful, even. While Victor didn’t feel so much attachment- he doesn’t think he can after all that he’s been through- he thinks he might actually miss Yuuri when they part.

And despite Yuuri’s protests, Victor thinks the Jedi likes him. He knows he’s handsome and flirty- people he wants don’t usually turn him down, and it would be great if he could get Yuuri into his bed before he has to go, make some good memories of a bad situation. Both of them deserve that, Victor thinks, people like them don't get to live long. And the thought of Yuuri dying alone and unhappy was an unpleasant one. He knows that he wasn't close with the Jedi yet, but he can read how miserable and lonely he was, even though Yuuri was probably too scared and busy fighting everything to notice. 

 

“Victor Nikiforov-” a dark, female voice warns from behind him, startling Victor and bringing him out of his Yuuri day dreams, “I know who you are.”

“um,” he turns around, to see Lillia, with a death glare on her face, “ok”

“you were an assassin for the Sith,” she crosses her arms, not looking away from Victor- who’s eyes widened in shock. “you’ve killed many Jedi for the civil war- and you betrayed the Order after you learned an… inconvenient truth about yourself"

“what’s your point?” Victor growled, glaring right back at the woman,

“I could report you to the Sith Order,” she says, “or tell Yuuri- either way, it would be dangerous for you”

“what do you want?” Victor said through gritted teeth. It seems that he was right about the woman going through his mind

“I want you to stay, and protect the Exile,” she said simply, “and do not tell him of this conversation, that’s all I ask.”

“you want me to risk my life?” he said incredulously, “For your little pet project?”

“or you can die immediately,” she snapped, “your decision.”

Victor felt his heart pound, both in anger and panic. He was not at an advantage here, he hasn’t been since he escaped the Sith.

Fuck.

This was very bad, just his luck that he gets his life threatened by some Jedi nut not even a day after coming out of a cell and blowing up a planet.

“fine,” Victor says finally,realising that he has no real option, “I’ll stay, and you keep quiet about my past, but there’s no guarantees that anyone of us will survive”

“you are a fool,” she seethes, “and a selfish one at that, do keep your idiotic opinions to yourself”

Clearly, she doesn’t think much of him. The look she gives him was cold enough that he shuddered, and he felt on edge minutes after the left.

His life was going to be very difficult from this point on.


End file.
